Jack Pays the Doctor a Debt in Kind
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Jack has a plan to get to the Doctor and give him some sexy fun using a device he made just for his Time Lord, and he is determined to get a debt paid after the time the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on him.


Title: Jack Pays the Doctor a Debt in Kind  
>Author: silvermoon07<br>Challenge: Debt  
>Rating:NC17<br>Pairing: Ten/Jack  
>Spoilerswarnings: Strong Adult Situations, Explicit Sex, Oral sex  
>Summary: The Doctor and Jack are performing maintenance on the TARDIS, and Jack has a plan to get to the Doctor and give him some sexy fun using another device he made just for his Time Lord. After the time the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on him, showing him how a screwdriver could be a bit more sonic, now Jack has the Doctor cornered in the console room, and will repay a debt in kind. This is a follow up to my other fic, The Doctor Shows Jack How a Screwdriver can be a bit more Sonic. Please enjoy the sexy times in this chapter, as Jack gets his lovely revenge on his sweet Ten.<p>

The Doctor was sprawled beneath the TARDIS console, using his sonic screwdriver to service the Directional Unit's Linear Calculator, and he cried out when the fingers on his right hand were suddenly showered with white sparks when he accidentally sonic-ed one of the crystals inside the Dimensional Circuits. He yelped loudly and slid out from beneath the console, and stared up at a grinning Jack, who was working on the Helmic Regulator with the laser spanner they purchased on one of their travels. The Doctor was wearing his specs, and he had to push them up his nose again, as they had gone all askew when his fingers were zapped. 'Ow, blimey, that bloody hurt, the TARDIS just zapped me! I'm sorry old girl, but why'd you have to zap me like that?'

Jack laughed again, and knelt down beside the Doctor, quickly taking his fingers between his own, rubbing the sore spot on his long-fingered right hand. 'Aw, what did you do this time, Doc? You know the TARDIS would never hurt you on purpose?'

'Oi, Captain, you watch your bawdy mouth, eh? I didn't bloody do anything wrong! I was finishing up servicing the Linear Calculator inside the Directional Unit, when my hand slipped and I accidentally sonic-ed one of the Dimensional Circuits. Then she zapped me really good this time. Just look at my fingers, Jack, they're all red and they bloody hurt now!' The Doctor exclaimed, as he pouted so adorably at Jack, his pretty bottom lip jutting out so sexily. He moaned when Jack massaged his aching fingers, and stared in shock when Jack took them between his lips and sucked on them. 'Erm, Jack, what, what, what are you doing?'

Jack flashed the Doctor a cheeky grin, as he continued to suck on his sore fingers, but then popped them out of his mouth so he could answer the Doctor. He had a plan that he was trying to put into play, and he couldn't wait to see the Doctor's reaction, and he was sure he would be amused once he really started enjoying himself. 'Well, you said your fingers were sore, so I was just trying to make them feel better, Doc. Is there anything wrong with me wanting to give you pleasure? I mean, you are very pretty and really sexy in this regeneration, so I just thought I'd show my appreciation of your gorgeous slim body.'

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak, and he swallowed a huge lump in his throat, which only made his Adams apple slide up and down so sexily, and which also brought Jack's blue eyes to the attention of this action. He stared at Jack with that adorable wide-eyed expression again, and was finally able to speak clearly, but his voice was still a bit too high-pitched for his own liking. 'Well, right, yes, that, that, well, that's just brilliant, Jack-and-erm, thanks for that really lovely compliment. Blimey, you sure do know how to render someone bloody speechless, don't you Captain Harkness. Anyway, I think I really should get back to servicing that Linear Calculator, while you continue your work on the Helmic Regulator, Jacky boy. Don't want to leave the TARDIS neglected, now do we?'

At that moment the TARDIS dimmed her lights, and sent more sparks flying from the bottom of the console, zapping the Doctor on his backside, making him yelp loudly as he skidded across the metal grating, and somehow ended up sitting in Jack's lap. He stared up at the grinning immortal, and blinked his eyes, his adorable bottom lip jutting out in that lovely pout again. 'Ow, blimey, what the hell was that for, eh, old girl? Come on, now, old girl, why do you keep zapping me, eh? I told you that Jack and I were going to spend the day performing maintenance on you, didn't I? What are you trying to tell me now, that you don't want us to?'

Jack chuckled in amusement, as he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, and cupped the Doctor's arse in his strong hands, kneading the two muscular cheeks playfully. 'Mm, I think what she's trying to tell us is that we need to take a break, Doc. I mean, that's what it seems like to me, anyway, because she keeps zapping you and you keep ending up either sitting beside me, or as you are now, sitting in my lap.'

'Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Jack. I, well, I just seem to have ended up here on your lap-oh well, maybe she is trying to tell us to take a break. Maybe I'll go make us a cuppa tea then, and we can sit down on the pilot chair and relax for a bit.' The Doctor remarked, and just as he was about to pull his body up off Jack's lap, all the lights inside the console room suddenly dimmed and a bright green light shone out from the Time Rotor, sending a strong surge of telepathic energy towards the Doctor. The force of the energy sent him sprawling back, with a loud yelp and squeak, into Jack's waiting arms and his lovely warm lap again.

'Well, I don't think that's a good idea, Doc. I think you're safer here in my arms, and anyway, I did want to pay back the debt I owe you for that time you used the sonic screwdriver on my body.' Jack said, as he carded his fingers through the Doctor's tawny hair, placing a soft kiss on his lips, and smiling against them when he felt the Doctor's body shudder so deliciously.

'Oh, right, of course, I see what's happening here now, Jacky have been conspiring with the TARDIS about this, haven't you?' The Doctor asked, as he flashed Jack a serious expression, and gripped Jack's strong shoulders with his hands, waiting for his answer.

'Now, hold on a minute, Doctor, I'm not conspiring with the TARDIS. She didn't even know that I was planning on seducing you and paying back that sexy debt, sweetheart, so please calm your gorgeous self down, all right?' Jack quickly defended the TARDIS and himself, as he wrapped his arms tighter around the Doctor's trembling body.

'Oh, right, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Jack. Please forgive me, but you know that she is sentient and she is also just as telepathic as her pilot is, so she probably just read your thoughts now. Oh, that's it, your hands have been in contact with her parts, and she read your mind directly, yes, that's it. Oh, old girl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of conspiring against me, forgive me, yeah? You too, my sexy Captain, please forgive this silly old Doctor?'

The TARDIS dimmed her lights and the console room was suddenly filled with the most romantic instrumental Victorian classical music, making Jack chuckle in amusement, as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the Doctor's lips. 'Well, I guess that means she forgives you, Doc, and you know that I do as well. Now, we can both stay in here, and have really hot console sex, or we can do it on the pilot chair, or we can get ourselves to the bedroom. Either way, I'm going to repay that debt to you, Doc, so you just make up that brilliant genius mind of yours.'

'Well, I suppose we can just stay here in the console room. I've always wanted to try that, and now's a good a time as any, eh my Jackety, Jack, Jacky boy?' The Doctor giggled and yelped again when Jack lifted them up from the metal grating and helped him to stand up on his feet again.

'Oh, that's brilliant, Doc, because I also brought along something from my own personal store from my old room, something special just for this occastion. I think you're really going to enjoy it very much.' Jack said, as he grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him towards the console again, motioning for him to stand there and wait while he bounded over to his discarded long blue great coat. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out a pair of self closing leather lined fifty-first century handcuff, with a long chain extender that would allow the wearer comfort while being handcuffed.

When the Doctor saw Jack walking towards him carrying the item, he swallowed hard again, his sexy Adams apple bobbing up and down nervously, as he stared at his immortal lover with anticipation. Jack saw the worried look on his Doctor's face, and did his best to calm him, as he quickly approached him and caressed his cheek tenderly with his fingertips and spoke softly to him. 'Oh, Doctor, it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I promise you. These handcuffs are really very comfortable, as you can see, they're lined with the softest leather and they have a lot of give in them, so you'll be able to move around without hurting your wrists.'

'Oh, yes, right, of course I will, Jack. Why would I even doubt that you would have something that would hurt me? I trust you, Jack, but you know that already.' The Doctor said, as he pressed his cheek against Jack's still caressing fingers, and then turned to place a soft kiss on his palm.

Jack flashed the Doctor a cheeky grin and licked his lips as he reached forward and placed the handcuffs on the edge of the console, and then he made quick work of unbuttoning the Doctor's light blue shirt. He was happy that the Time Lord had removed his brown pinstriped jacket and his brown swirly tie earlier when they had started their maintenance on the TARDIS, because it made it easier for him to remove his clothes without having to break through all those layers. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he carefully slid it down the Doctor's slim, sleek-muscled shoulders, and threw it over his shoulder, where it landed unceremoniously on the pilot chair. He was about to unbutton and unzip the Doctor's fly on his brown pinstriped trousers, when the Doctor stilled his hands, and shook his head.

'Oi, no, Jack, it will be much easier if we each get out of our own kit, that way we won't waste anymore time now.' The Doctor remarked, as he patted Jack's hand and motioned for him to start stripping his own clothes off his body.

'Sure, Doc, that's a good idea. Otherwise I would be wanting to touch your gorgeous body and we'd not get to what I want to do to you, and you are going to love it.' Jack cooed, as he caressed the Doctor's cheek, smiling when his lover's body trembled from the intimate contact.

'Oh, really, Jacky boy, and just what are you planning inside that human brain of yours, eh? I remember when I used my sonic screwdriver on your gorgeous body, and how I had you begging me to take you right then and there. I just can't imagine what you have planned that's going to make me behave the same way.' The Doctor scoffed playfully, as he turned his face and placed a soft kiss on the palm of Jack's hand, flashing him a cheeky grin when he felt his body shudder.

'Oh, you are the cheeky one, Doctor, and also very smug, but don't worry, you won't have long to wait. You will soon find out just what this human has planned for you, and I can promise you that you will be begging me to take you, and you will be screaming my name at the top of your powerful Time Lord lungs.' Jack teased the Doctor playfully, as he quickly removed his shirt, suspenders, and his blue trousers, kicking off his boots and tossing everything onto the pilot chair.

The Doctor gasped when he saw Jack standing there naked as the day he was born, and he swallowed so deliciously again. He sighed and steeled his nerves, as he flashed Jack an adorable embarrassed smile, and then quickly knelt down in front of the console so he could unlace and then remove his white Converse trainers. When he stood up again, his brown eyes met Jack's lust filled blue eyes, and it unnerved him again, as his shaking hands quickly removed his brown pinstriped trousers. When they fell to the floor, he stepped out of them and threw them playfully at Jack, waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively at his lover. He spoke in a soft low, seductive whisper. 'So, my Jacky boy, d'you like what you see now?'

'Mm, yes, I sure do, Doc, you are positively gorgeous. I can see that you're just as aroused as I am, so no shame there, sweetheart.' Jack remarked, as he tossed the Doctor's trousers on top of his own clothes on the pilot chair, and stalked towards the Time Lord with one thing on his mind. He twirled the handcuffs in his right hand as he approached the Doctor and pressed the Doctor's body up against the console, pressing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. He wrapped his left arm around the Doctor's waist and while their tongues dueled so deliciously, he carefully lifted the Doctor's body up onto the console. Before the Doctor could protest or stop him, he set to work attaching the leather lined handcuffs to the Doctor's wrists, and then quickly secured them against a metal part of the console. Then he used the extender on the handcuffs to shackle the Doctor's ankles to the top of the console, and this left him very exposed as his legs were spread wide, while his knees were even with the tops of his shoulders.

The Doctor gasped around Jack's passionate kiss, and his body trembled when he felt his lover attach those handcuffs to his wrists, and he quickly broke their kiss when he felt him ankles also being secured to the console. He stared up at Jack with a wide-eyed and open-mouth expression just waiting and wondering what Jack had planned for him. 'Well then, my Jack, you had best get started with what you have planned, please don't keep me waiting any longer. You have left me quite helpless now all naked and vulnerable with both my wrists and ankles secured and chained to the TARDIS console. Just what are you going to do with me in this very vulnerable position?'

'Mm, yes, aren't you just, my gorgeous Doctor. First of all, let me just get something that I dropped when the TARDIS shocked you that first time.' Jack asked, as he gently pressed a soft kiss to the Doctor's pouty bottom lip, biting it with his teeth, and laughing when the Doctor moaned and his body shuddered. He pushed his hard cock up against Jack's equally hard cock, trying to cause the most delicious friction for both of them. Jack was having none of that now, it was his turn to give the Doctor pleasure, and that was what he was going to do, so he quickly placed his hands on the Doctor's hips, stilling them for a moment. Jack laughed softly at the Doctor's adorable pouting, and he rubbed his sexy bottom lip with his thumb, gasping when the Doctor's tongue darted out to lick it, but he shook his head and removed his finger from his mouth. Jack quickly bent down by the bottom of the console and found the Doctor's trusty sonic screwdriver lying precariously on the metal grating, right where the Doctor had dropped it when he slid from beneath the console. But he didn't pick it up; instead he reached for the laser spanner which he had dropped beside the sonic, when he went to the Doctor's aid right after he was shocked. He smiled secretly to himself, knowing that he had added a special vibrating setting to the laser spanner late one night in the privacy of his old room, and he would use that special setting to give his Doctor so much added pleasure. When he stood up in front of the Doctor again, he smiled smugly at him, as he waggled his eyebrows up and down at his lover's shocked expression.

When the Doctor saw Jack was holding the laser spanner they had purchased on the planet Majorricka at the outdoor bazaar a month ago, he began to worry just what his lover had planned for him. He swallowed nervously, and his Adams apple bobbed up and down again, as he tried to control the sudden burst of lust that filled his entire body. The Doctor's cock was hard and bobbing up and down against his stomach, and his hearts raced inside his chest, as he licked his lips to get some moisture back in them. When he spoke again, his breath hitched in his throat and his voice trembled not only with lust but with a little fear. 'J-Jack, why, why do you have the laser spanner? W-what are you going to do with t-that?'

Jack chuckled seductively, as he stared longingly at the Doctor's gorgeous Adams apple as it bobbed up and down, and he licked his lips lasciviously as he carefully approached the Doctor. When he spoke again, his own voice was low and breathy. 'Are you talking about this lovely little laser spanner here, Doc?' Jack asked, as he spun the spanner around in his fingers, grinning wickedly when the Doctor shook his head and gasped loudly.

'Well, Doc, all I will say is that I've added a new setting to it, and it will now give you so much sweet pleasure. I know that you will be begging me to take you, and when I do, it will be slow and sweet and you will have the most intense orgasm, my sweet and sexy Time Lord. Now, I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer, because I can see that your cock is just as hard as mine is.' Jack said, as he approached the Doctor again, and pressed his lips against the Doctor's open mouth, sliding his tongue against the Doctor's own thrusting tongue.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered around Jack's gorgeous, rough kiss, as he slid his cock against Jack's, trying again to get some much needed friction and relief, but he wasn't going to beg his lover, not just yet. He knew that he could hold out much longer than his human lover, or at least he hoped he could, especially when Jack told him that he'd added that special setting to the laser spanner. What was he doing now, why was he thinking these thoughts when his Jack was kissing him so passionately and lovingly? He quickly cleared his mind of these myriad of thoughts and slid his own tongue hard and fast against Jack's own thrusting tongue, moaning and whimpering when Jack's hands gently caressed his naked sides. He knew Jack was finding it hard to breath around their kiss, while he himself could have kicked in his respiratory bypass system, but he didn't want to be unfair to his Jack, so he reluctantly broke their kiss. Their lips smacked loudly when they parted, making them both gasp and leaving them panting and staring at each other with carnal expressions.

'Oh, my Jackety, Jack, Jacky boy, you are a magnificent kisser, but I don't think you're able to hold your breath as long as a Time Lord could, and anyway, I think I'm more than ready for you to show me what you've got planned for me. I'm really starting to feel a bit self-conscious being all trussed up to my own ship's console, Jack. Don't you agree, or do you love seeing me like this, hmm?' The Doctor asked, as he smiled seductively at Jack, and wriggled his body slightly, making the handcuffs around his wrists rattle loudly.

'Mm, oh yes, I most certainly do love seeing you like this, Doc, but I shall put you out of your misery and get started on giving you some much needed pleasure. First I'll start by using the special setting on this laser spanner on a very sensitive part of your body, just hang tight, Doctor, you're gonna love this.' Jack teased, as he caressed the Doctor's cheek again, and then lifted up the laser spanner, switching it on and changing it to the desired setting for maximum pleasure. He winked bawdily at the Doctor as he moved the spanner over the Doctor's left nipple, and when he pressed the tool against the pink little nub, the Doctor cried out and threw his head back in ecstasy when the tool vibrated against this nipple, sending strong sensations all the way down to his cock.

'Oh, Jack, what, what is that, it feels so good?' The Doctor moaned and whimpered as the sensations continued to vibrate all over his body, all the way down to his throbbing cock. He clenched and unclenched his fists inside the leather lined handcuffs, his toes also curled against the edge of the console, as his breathing became staccato and he stared open-mouthed at Jack.

'Mm, yes, I know it feels good, sweetheart, it's meant to give you so much pleasure, as you can feel, it's a vibration setting that I tuned to only react to your Time Lord Physiology, with the help of the TARDIS of course.' Jack whispered seductively as he leaned forward and started kissing and biting the Doctor's gorgeous long neck. He turned up the setting on the laser to a higher resonance, moaning against the Doctor's neck and he felt his lover's body shudder.

'Oh, Jack,' the Doctor moaned and his body bucked up against Jack's, their cocks were rubbing together so deliciously now, and he sighed and whimpered when Jack started nibbling on his neck. It was all too much for him to take, and he was about to beg his lover to take him, when he suddenly felt the laser spanner moving over his other nipple, as it vibrated against the nub, his cock twitched insistently against Jack's own turgid cock.

'Ooh, Doc, I can tell you're starting to feel the pressure, aren't you, sweetheart? Mm, I love sucking on your gorgeous long neck, and your cock is rubbing so deliciously against my own. I wonder what you would do though, if I moved the spanner down your sexy long, lean body? Mm, yes, all the way down, just like this, and then what would happen if I placed it against the head of your already leaking cock. Just like this…' Jack said, as he slowly moved the vibrating laser spanner down the Doctor's body, and finally holding it against the head of the Doctor's cock.

'Oh, Jack!' The Doctor cried out and his body bucked violently inside his cuffed wrists and ankles, as he threw his head back violently and had to will himself not to have an orgasm. He was panting loudly and his skin was covered in a soft sheen of sweat, as he stared up at Jack with a pleading expression on his face. He couldn't stand it any longer, and he knew that his lover had won this round. 'Oh, Jack, please, I can't, I can't take anymore of this. I need you now, inside me, now, please, my Jackety, Jack, Jacky boy?'

'Mm, oh, Doc, how you do beg so prettily for me,' Jack remarked, as he flashed the Doctor a cheeky grin, and caressed his thighs tenderly with the fingers of his free hand. 'I think I shall indeed give you your wish, so now you know what I felt like when you used your sonic screwdriver on my body the last time. I think this debt has been well paid. Oh, and look, Doctor, the TARDIS has even supplied us with a lovely tube of Venusian lube. How thoughtful of her, thanks you sexy thing you, we love you too, sweetheart.'

'Oi, Captain, stop flirting with my ship!' The Doctor griped, as he mock-glared at his lover, and then yelped when Jack suddenly moved the vibrating laser spanner against his cock, down to his testicals and up against the entrance of his arse. 'Ooh, Jack, that, that, oh, that's just cheating. Oh, all right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, you can flirt with my ship, just please don't call her sexy. Now, please will you just shag me, you cheeky immortal?'

'Mm, yes, of course I will, sweetheart. Your wish is my command, my sexy and oh so adorable Doctor.' Jack quipped as he reached for the tube of Venusian lube, and prepared both of them rather quickly, still keeping hold of the laser spanner for more pleasure while he was making love to the Doctor. Once he was sure the Doctor was nice and lubed up, he prepared his own aching cock and pressed it up against the Doctor's tight entrance, sliding inside in one smooth thrust. He knew that the Doctor's legs must be in a bit of pain now, so he quickly unshackled his ankles, but kept his wrists secured to the console for now.

'Oh, Jack, please just take me now, please. I need for you to take me, please don't stop, my Jack.' The Doctor moaned, and smiled warmly when Jack removed the cuffs from his aching ankles and he quickly wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, as their bodies moved so slowly and sensuously together in their passionate dance.

Jack chuckled wickedly at hearing the Doctor's pretty pleas, and gorgeous mouth begging him to fuck him, but he still wasn't finished using the vibrating laser spanner on his lover's body. He thrust his cock inside the Doctor's tight and clenching arse hard and fast, and pressed a soft kiss to the side of the Doctor's lovely long neck, sucking on the gorgeous erogenous zone. He quickly moved the laser spanner over the head of the Doctor's cock in a slow, circular motion, as he thrust his own cock harder and deeper inside the Doctor's arse.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered as he bucked his hips against Jack's invading cock, and when that laser spanner moved over the head of his cock he threw his head back and howled at the top of his lungs. His legs tightened around Jack's waist as both of his wrists strained inside the leather handcuffs, and his cock throbbed insistently against the soft vibrations from that laser spanner. 'Ooh, Jack, I'm so close now, so close. I can't, I just can't control myself, please finish me off, this is just too much. I need, oh, Jacky boy, I need to have some release, please, my Jack?'

'Mm, my sweet Doctor, you are so beautiful like this,' Jack cooed, as he pressed a soft kiss to the Doctor's kiss swollen lips, and smiled warmly at him, running his fingers through his lover's tawny hair, trying to soothe him and keep him as calm as he could. 'I know how you're feeling, sweetheart. I felt the same way not too long ago, but I am not a cruel man, so you shall have your release. I wonder if I can make you have your orgasm just using this laser spanner, or would you like me to use my hand on your gorgeous cock?'

'Oh, I don't bloody care, Jack! You won this round, you got me right where you want me, but I will get you back later when we are inside our bedroom. I can promise you that, my Jacky Boy. Now, please just take me and give me release, my sweet and naughty Captain Jack Harkness?' The Doctor babbled off nineteen to the dozen, as he shoved his arse harder against Jack's thrusting cock, his legs linking together behind Jack's back. He was hanging way over the edge of the console now, and if Jack wasn't holding him up, he would have definitely fallen to the metal grating.

'Very well then, you shall have your release, sweetheart, my lovely Doctor.' Jack said, as he kissed the Doctor hard on his open mouth for a moment, and then he moved the laser spanner a few more times up and down the Doctor's cock, rolling it over his purple cock head. He smiled bawdily when the Doctor whimpered and his hips pushed faster against his thrusting cock. He could feel his own release coming way too soon, but they would definitely continue their lovemaking inside their bedroom, as his Doctor had said. He placed the laser spanner on top of the console and wrapped his right hand around the Doctor's aching cock, and while he thrust his own cock deeper and harder inside the Doctor's clenching arse, he pumped his cock up and down in a flicking motion.

'Oh, yes, Jack, that's it, please take me, let me have release now. I can't, I'm going to, I can't stop, oh my Jack…' The Doctor's words trailed off, as he had the most intense orgasm, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, as he moaned Jack's name over and over.

Jack gasped when he felt the Doctor's arse squeezing his thrusting cock and it wasn't long before he too had his own intense orgasm, as he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist and the two of them rode the crest to the end of their triple orgasms. When they both came down again, their hearts were pounding and they were panting heavily, as their bodies clung together and were covered in semen and sweat, but they were both sated for now.

'Oh, Jack, that was absolutely brilliant, my sweet Jack, but can you please remove these bloody handcuffs from my wrists now?' The Doctor said, as he smiled sleepily up at Jack, and moaned when Jack carded his fingers through his tawny hair again, pressing another soft kiss on his still swollen lips.

'Oh, yes, Doc, I'm sorry, sweetheart, hang on a second.' Jack remarked. He quickly pressed the release on the handcuffs around the Doctor's wrists and carefully lifted his body up off the console. "Now, why don't we share a nice lovely bath together, and I'll give you a nice massage once we're back inside our bedroom again, eh Doctor?'

'Mm, oh yes, that sounds positively brilliant, Jack. You do know that you don't need to carry me like some silly caveman, Jacky boy.' The Doctor quipped as he squirmed inside Jack's arms, trying to get him to put him down on the metal grating again, but it was to no avail as the immortal just grinned and shook his head at him.

'No, I'm sorry, Doctor, but I am going to carry you like some silly caveman, that's part of the debt I'm paying back to you. Now, off we go, my sexy Time Lord, to the bath and then we can have round two in that king-sized bed we share in our room.' Jack remarked, as he pressed a kiss to the Doctor's gorgeous pouty lips and carried him out of the console room and down the corridor to their bedroom.

The TARDIS had placed their room beside the main console room, so they didn't have long to walk, and she also dimmed the lights for them so they could have a nice relaxing evening.


End file.
